Tales from Earth-2
by MonsterSlut
Summary: Featuring characters like the Flash, Zoom, Killer Frost and Deathstorm...see what happens when Earth-2 Charlie Allen goes dark and becomes the villain Dark Spring instead of the hero. She won't be alone though...some of her best friends have come along for the ride...will be marked as complete for now but one-shots will be added when I come up with them
1. Once more unto the breach, dear friend

**++++++ Okay so this is a little bit of fun I've been toying with for a while.**

 **It will be a series of one shots centering around my DCverse OC's as their evil Earth-2 counterparts.**

 **They will have different names and attitudes and some of them work for Zoom.**

 **Anyway...I hope you enjoy this rabble.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Once more unto the breach, dear friend**

 _Click!_

 _Sob._

 _Click!_

 _Sob._

 _Click!_

 _Sob._

"Please! Please don't kill me! I have children!" It was at that moment that bank teller Nina O'Donnell breathed a sigh of relief as the gun was lowered. Now that the gun was out of her focus, she could finally see the woman that held her captive. Sure she, like the rest of the citizens in Central City had heard about her but up until now they'd never seen her before.

They called her Dark Spring. Her eyes flickered over to the bodies of the security guards lying on the floor, completely mummified. All the water and moisture had been sucked out of their bodies in seconds leaving dried out husks. It was clear to see, by the look in her eyes, why this woman was the right hand of Zoom. The act of flooding the entire downtown area and killing hundreds of people just to prove that she could had given the murderess that position. There was darkness and hate in those eyes…nothing in those eyes was kind…just dark.

Leaning in, her blue lips broke into a smirk before she planted a kiss on the side of the woman's face. "Word of warning, princess. I hate children." Pressing the gun back up against Nina's head, she pulled the trigger. Screams echoed out across the room as blood, bone and brain matter splattered across the room, painting the floor and whoever was in the way. "I should pay the husband and the children a visit. It's only comforting that I give them the same send-off I gave you, dear Nina."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop playing with your food?" Dressed all in black leather, her partner, the infamous Lady Death sat on the counter cleaning her nails with a knife. "Although I must say, at least you follow through with the kill. Waste not, want not?"

Dark Spring bit her bottom lip. "Well that's no fun, my love. I love playing with my food." She spun around like she was dancing. Her ears twitched when she heard sirens in the distance. "The ever faithful Central City Police Department. Twelve minutes this time."

"They're getting faster," Lady Death pouted. She slipped her knife in the blood red boot she wore and leant forward on the counter, taking her time to apply the pitch black lipstick that gave the murderess her name. "Shall we give the Flash a show, my love?"

"Certainly," Dark Spring smirked. She stepped over the body of the bank teller, Nina and took a peak out the window. "Oh…we have an audience…my dear sister-in-law is here." Her pale blue eyes looked out across the empty street to the police constructing a barricade. In amongst the pathetic little ants, she could see

Lady Death smirked. "Brilliant. I do love an audience." Just as the words left her mouth, there was a red flash of lightning and in the middle of the room stood the Flash. The look on his face was enough to make her burst out laughing. "Oh he looks so serious Dark. Poor little darling."

Dark Spring grinned. She flicked a strand of her black hair over her shoulder and pressed her painted blue lips together. "Shall we dance, Flash?"

"Let the civilians go," the Flash warned her.

"Now why would I want to do that?" she inquired. "Especially since we're having so much fun. I mean Nina over there is just dead tired." She held out her hands and a black, sludge like substance wormed its way up her legs, past her hips and up her arms. She fired the projectiles at the Flash, missing him with one but getting him with the other, straight through his leg. "Funny thing about water…it slows everything down. Even the speedster."

Lady Death grabbed the duffle bag up off the floor and hoisted it over her shoulder. "Good thing Zoom wants this moron otherwise we'd be mildly annoyed." She blew him a kiss. "Bye, Jay. Kiss, kiss."

"Don't think about following us," Dark Spring warned him, "that little present in your leg will only spread. Once I'm far enough away, it will disappear." It was her turn to wave at him before the two women left via the back of the building…well more like sauntered.

There were three police officers outside waiting for them. Dark Spring was about to launch herself into action but Lady Death was faster. There was a woman who had no meta human abilities but was just bad to the core. She was an assassin who killed with poison lipstick that had seeped into every part of her body. The entire woman was literally poison to touch. There was one man who could touch her and their love was twisted and true.

Lady Death snapped out, grabbing the police officer and immediately snapping his neck. She kicked the second guard in the groin and grabbed him. "Shall we share a lover's kiss?" she whispered before leaning in to kiss him. Lady Death giggled as she dropped the body at her feet, thick, ugly black veins were extending away from the mouth of the police office. "Yet another who fails to survive my kiss."

"Now who's toying with her victims?" Dark Spring questioned, eyebrow raised. She smirked over at Detective West-Allen and waved. "Hello sister-in-law, dear. When's the next dinner?"

The detective answered by shooting at her. Iris had never liked her.

Dark Spring flung out her hand and a wall of solid, black water assembled in front of her partner. "Nobody, and I mean nobody, touches my friend." She advanced on Iris, flinging away any bullets that came her way, even letting a few phase through her body before she stopped in front of her.

The two women stared at each other for what seemed like a life time before Dark Spring hit Iris in the face. "Nobody touches my friend!" Iris hit the wall hard and Dark Spring kicked her whilst she was down. "Nobody touches my friend!"

"You hear that?" Lady Death asked, walking over the dead guards like speed humps. "Nobody touches me…I mean sure you didn't technically touch me but nobody touches me. Got it?" She flicked her hair out behind her head as they continued down the alley.

"Except if your name is Nightmare of course," Dark Spring added.

 **-XXX-**

The two women returned to the private lair just over an hour later. It was their home away from home and the sole reason Dark Spring had killed hundreds of people a few months ago.

Once upon a time it had been a research facility that had its own submarine bay that Dark Spring utilized as her private lair. Lady Death had above and Dark Spring had below…such an unusual friendship it had been-the two having been introduced by Lady's psychotic father who had made his daughter a living weapon.

When they had arrived, there was an electrical charge to the air that told them one thing.

Zoom was there.

" _You two try my patience,_ " Zoom growled, observing the two women.

Lady Death tipped the bag upside down, dropping the money and jewels onto the mattress that they'd stolen. "Well then kill us. Or let us do our own thing. We cause no problems to you. Besides being bad is just…just so good."

"Well I'm sold," Dark Spring grinned. "You sure know how to sell the life, my seductive partner."

" _I have a task for you both_ ," Zoom spoke, " _previous meta-human's I've sent through the breaches have failed me. It's your turn._ "

Dark Spring rang her tongue over her lips and grinned. "Finally, it's our turn."

" _Don't fail me, I hold you in higher regard than those who have been sent through_ ," Zoom warned.

Dark Spring walked over to him. "Since when have I ever failed you before?" she asked him. "Answer me truthfully, when have I ever failed you? Lover?"

Lady Death didn't have x-ray vision but she was a betting woman and she was betting that underneath the mask, the speedster was smiling-that's if he could smile. "If you two are going to get freaky, let me know. I'll go rob a bank or something."

"I'm curious, lover," Dark Spring frowned, biting her lip. "Why not send Killer Frost and Deathstorm?"

" _Because you've never failed me before_ ," Zoom warned her. " _I may not be able to kill you or her…but fail me, Charlotte, and I will kill her lover._ "

Lady Death seized up at the mention of her only love, Nightmare. "We will not fail."

" _I will hold you to that,_ " Zoom growled. " _I want the Flash. I want his speed force. Bring him to me. I will be the fastest man alive…the fastest man in all realities, in all worlds._ " The air around them cracked and he disappeared in a flash, the electrical feel in the air was gone making them able to breathe again.

"How on earth can you put up with him?" Lady Death hissed. "He gives me the creeps." The woman turned with the empty duffle and threw it on the bench. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can come home and snuggle with my night mares."

Dark Spring rolled her eyes and pulled her hair back from her shoulders. "There is a breach not too far from here. Come on." Leaving their loot just lying out, the two women left. They never appeared to have a problem with their lair, it was too risky for CCPD to send men inside, losing police officers quicker than what they could replenish them.

The breach was located in a deserted hardware store just around the corner from their lair. Dark Spring and Lady Death had specifically chosen this place for the breach in the first place. It was small, inconspicuous and somewhere that could be snuck in through easily.

At first the breach was invisible, but Lady Death located it by throwing a knife through the air, not really caring if she hit anyone on the other side at all. "So what do we do?"

"Draw out the Flash and see what he has in store for us?" Dark Spring suggested. "We can plan from their and attack accordingly."

"Yes, my love," Lady Death grinned.

"Once more into the breach dear friend?" Dark Spring questioned.

Lady Death was the first to step through the breach. In the back of her mind, she was too determined to see what the Earth-1 version of her was like.

Dark Spring on the other had didn't care. The only problem was that once they had crossed, her vision was blurry. Blurry vision was bad. She clutched the wall carefully, using it to support herself as she tried to adjust to the scents and sounds around her. She could smell…Dark Spring could smell coffee…

"I smell coffee,' Lady Death sniffed.

Once the blurriness cleared, the two women found themselves standing in the middle of a busy plaza just out the front of a coffee shop. "I don't understand…I was under the impression that the breach was supposed to take us to the mirror or it on the other side."

"I don't do science," Lady Death answered, "I just kill people."

Dark Spring bit her lip but she didn't say anything. It certainly was confusing.

"So this is Earth-1?" Lady Death questioned, staring over the busy plaza.

"When did _Jitterbugs_ become _Jitters_?" Dark Spring frowned, disgust dripping off her tongue.

"Hey, look!" Off to the side, a bunch of college students rushed over to the two women. "There some kind of dominatrix convention in town?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lady Death asked. Leaning forward, she wrapped her hands around the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Minutes later, she stepped back as the student struggled for air, gasping…he dropped to the ground as thick black veins crept away from his lips. "The usual, my love?"

"Death," Dark Spring replied.

"Destruction," Lady Death grinned.

"Mayhem," she giggled.

"Chaos," she smirked.

"Click, click, boom," Dark Spring whispered, clicking her fingers. All along the street every manhole cover and fire hydrant exploded sky high. The water spilling out of the ground and pipelines took the form of a giant kitten on two legs.

"Glad to see someone has a sense of humour," Lady Death smirked. "This should get the attention of the Flash."

She was knocked to the ground in a flash of yellow lightning. "Ah, the Flash," Dark Spring smirked picking herself up. "My second one in a matter of hours. I'm beginning to think that I may have a problem."

"Don't tell me you're the good guy?" Lady Death groaned, pointing to the blue clad figure beside the Flash. "That's disgusting."

" _Oh god,_ " the woman spoke. " _That's me. Flash, that's me._ "

" _Focus, Pisces,_ " the Flash warned her. " _We've fought others like her. She is not you._ "

Dark Spring giggled. "I've always wanted the privilege of fighting myself." The giant water kitten took a swipe at Pisces, hitting her and flinging her across the street. "Oh…you may look like me…but you're no match for me."

The Flash came at Lady Death but she snapped out with her knife, stabbing him in the shoulder. "We're here for Zoom," she hissed in his ear before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Time to take the kid gloves off."

 **++++++ So you might have noticed the different names and guessed the identities:**

 **Dark Spring is Charlotte Allen and yes she is Zoom's lover. He consider's her his equal because he can't kill her due to the fact she's basically water.**

 **Lady Death is Suki Queen. She kills with poison lipstick that has seeped through her body thus making her entire body poison.**

 **And Nightmare is her lover Nightwing. No he didn't make an appearance but he was mentioned.**

 **I hope you like ++++++**


	2. Something Wicked

**++++++ Sorry I didn't get this up sooner. Busy day.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Something Wicked**

A flash of blue lightning.

That was the first time she ever saw him.

She'd heard of him before, they called him Zoom in Central City, the Fastest Man Alive. She'd never really given much stock to the world outside her little bubble, as long as she was left well enough alone, people would live to fight another day.

Starling City belonged to the wicked...Wicked Lady to be precise.

Once upon a time, the self-proclaimed queen of Starling City had been known by another name but preferred the proposed title Wicked Lady. Before Starling City had been reduced to a post-apocalyptic waste-land it was a thriving city who had a bored percentage of rich people who decided to destroy the Glades, a section of the city occupied solely by the poor. Of course she had been working side-by-side with the perpetrator of the plan but in her eyes-he wasn't thinking big enough.

If Wicked Lady liked anything-it was to think big.

She wanted more than just the Glades-she wanted the entire city. And the entire city was what she got. Like a child throwing a tantrum and getting what they wanted, Wicked Lady took over the city, killing anyone who got in her way, eventually getting total dominion over the Starling City with the help of an old friend.

Along time ago…or what seemed like a long time ago, Wicked Lady used to be called River Quinn. She was born and raised in Starling City but at the age of sixteen, her father took her on a three-week vacation to Paris via boat. At sixteen, she wanted to tell her friends that she got to spend three weeks on a yacht with party-boy Oliver Queen. She didn't care about school or the fact her parents were divorcing…fast forward through six years deserted on an island and the death of an entire city…that young girl was long gone and replaced with something much, much better.

On the island of Lian Yu, Wicked Lady met a man by the name of Slade Wilson and his daughter Suki Wilson-it was thanks to them that she now had control of the city and an endless stream of Mirakuru super soldiers at her disposal.

As queen of Starling City, it was ironic that Wicked Lady had taken up residence in the former Queen Manor just outside the city. It was probably the only building that had survived the city-wide earthquake so that was where she set up shop with her own little court. Standing by her side, her best friend and closest confident, Felicity Smoak, who took care of everything to do with technology and money. There was her somewhat accidental lover, one of her soldiers Roy Harper who went by the name Arsenal and her bodyguard-not that she needed one-John Diggle.

And like every royal, she had her enemies. The Green Arrow, former CEO of Queen Consolidated, Robert Queen. It had been her, Robert and Oliver that had survived the sinking _Queen's Gambit_ -a year on and she stood on a hill overlooking Robert as he buried his murdered son…Oliver Queen's blood was the first blood to ever be on her hands and it wouldn't be the last.

Not a lot of things remained of her old life, but taking sunset walks was one past time she always kept. That was where Wicked Lady met Zoom for the first time and it wouldn't be the last.

Taking a walk alone through the backyard always gave the self-proclaimed queen some time with her own thoughts. She sat alone by the duck pond when the air suddenly changed. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and every cell in her body screamed out warning.

Wicked Lady got to her feet and turned to look back up at the manor. Sure she wasn't easy to kill, her own Mirakuru enhanced blood was to thank for that but everything else was her own and painfully acquired over a long period of time. Closing her eyes, she waited for that electrical shift in the air, her hands hovered over the blade hidden in the small of her back…her violet eyes flung open at the same time she swung her blade down, straight across the meta-human's chest. Wicked Lady watched him loose his traction and slam into the ground. The queen of the manor never went anywhere unarmed even with brute strength.

"So you're Zoom?" she asked. Wicked Lady waltzed up to him, hips swaying somewhat in the moonlight and put her heeled foot to his throat. "Fastest Man Alive meets his fate like an ant meets my boot."

" _We…we could achieve so much if we work together_ ," the speedster argued.

Wicked Lady smirked. "Queen's do not work with worker's bees." She knelt down patted him on the head. "You're not the first meta-human I've come across and you certainly won't be the last. I hear you're working with my former student? One you've taken as a lover?"

Underneath the mask, she was sure that he was scowling at her.

She took a step back and waited for him to get to his feet. "Tell, me, Zoom," Wicked Lady spoke, putting emphasis on the word 'zoom', "what brings you to my dominion?"

" _Your reputation in Central City proceeds you,_ " Zoom answered. " _I am sure you have your spies in Central telling you of the breaches that have opened up._ "

"As a matter of fact I have," Wicked Lady replied. "I find it amusing that you have your own little meta-human army wrecking-havoc throughout my city." She tucked her hands behind her back. "Please, take a walk with me. No one will hurt you."

" _They will try_ ," Zoom growled.

"You may have speed but I have experience," Wicked Lady replied. "I don't think you counted on me being able to put you down so easily or perhaps you didn't count on me being able to put you down at all. We shall ignore the fact that you desired to fear me into a partnership with you. Now, come along." She turned and headed back up towards the manor. "You come to my town with an offer of partnership, I do not partner with anyone. The last time I did-well let's just say his corpse is still unfound. I'm not afraid to admit that I do not play well with others."

As Wicked Lady and her guest entered the back of the manor, her guards looked at Zoom but didn't say anything. Just inside the manor in what used to be the dining room was a huge computer set up. Bouncing around inside was the IT goddess herself, Felicity Smoak.

"Oh wow…WL who's that?" she asked her.

"This is Zoom," Wicked Lady replied. "He'll be joining us for dinner."

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "He'll what now? Does he even eat?"

" _I will not be staying for dinner_ ," he growled. " _I will say my peace and I will leave._ "

"Felicity be a dear and pull up everything we know about the breaches," Wicked Lady ordered.

She went and sat back down at her computers and fiddled around for a while. Once she'd pulled up what she wanted, she turned in her chair with a smirk. "We hacked into a military satellite and have been using it to watch the city."

"Say your peace and be done," Wicked Lady warned. "I tolerate guests to a certain point. You came to my house uninvited and when I offer you the curtesy of a host, you rudely deny me. It won't happen again."

" _The breaches open up to another Earth,_ " Zoom told her.

"Another Earth?" Wicked Lady asked him. "Why I do find that mighty interesting."

"Well that would explain the breach we've got here," Felicity frowned. "I'm eager to find out why we have one. They're all localised to Central City but for some reason we have one here where the old Queen Consolidated foundry and the Green Arrow's bade used to be."

"You want an ally for what?" Wicked Lady asked. "I like my little patch of paradise. Here I am Queen and my rule is absolute. Why would I want to jeopardise that?"

" _You don't want me as an enemy,_ " Zoom growled. " _I want the Flash. I want his speed force. Bring him to me. I will be the fastest man alive…the fastest man in all realities, in all worlds. If you do not believe me, go and discover the truth yourself than come and see me._ " The air around her cracked and he disappeared in a flash, the electrical feel in the air was gone letting Felicity breath again.

"We have to talk about your guests, River," Felicity frowned.

"Indeed," she replied.

 **-XXX-**

The following evening, Wicked Lady took her usual sunset walk alone but this time she made her way into the city. For the people in the city, those who lived in the debris, it was unusual to see her alone, let alone walking.

Diggle never liked her out alone…especially with the Green Arrow out there defending the hopeless. Felicity knew where she was going…that was all that mattered.

Her mind flashed back to when she first arrived in the city…just months before the Undertaking took place. It was like her feet knew where they were going, taking her to the old Queen Consolidated Foundry. She'd been there once and only once-that was to take care of the Green Arrow's companion, the Black Canary and destroy his base. What was once a high tech set up-was now a garbage heap.

Wicked Lady stepped right through the scattered bones of the Canary, ignoring the sound of crunching beneath her booted feet. Ahead of her, right where she had jammed a knife right into the bird heart, was the shimmering breach between the worlds. Without hesitation, Wicked Lady walked straight through, coming out on the other side in a dusty basement.

Above her she could hear music.

As she emerged from the basement, Wicked Lady found herself in a night club. Seemingly gliding through the crowd of pathetic little ants, she made her way outside.

She walked the streets of Starling City-or as it was now called-Star City. Once her home had been liked that…Wicked Lady was sure that she preferred the rubble ruins of Starling City over the bright lights of Star City.

"River? River? What are you doing here?"

Wicked Lady turned her head to see Laurel Lance approach her. "Excuse me?" she hissed venom in her voice.

Laurel paused. "River what on earth are you wearing?" She looked her up and down, obviously not able to tell the difference between Earth-1 River and Earth-2 Wicked Lady.

"Laurel what are you doing?" came the unfamiliar voice of Oliver Queen. She cocked her head to the side and stared at Oliver. In his arms he was carrying a sleeping baby in one of those baby carriers. "That's not River."

"Hello Oliver Queen," she smirked.

"Holy fuck me dead!" gasped her own voice.

Wicked Lady looked up to see her doppelgänger standing in front of her. Suddenly she smirked. "Oh what fun and games we shall have," she grinned. "Let the blood spill and the buildings burn."


	3. Author's Note - (WILL BE REMOVED)

Good morning/afternoon/evening,

This is a PSA.

I am in the process of moving house at the moment and because my internet provider is utterly hopeless (BLOODY TELSTRA) we're having issue's getting our internet service connected.

It looks like I'll be without internet until at least the 8th of April but I'm predicting it will be longer because...well...hello-hopeless.

I'm going to try and continue updating on my computer and when once I get my internet back, I'll be able to upload what I've got stored.

Thank you in advanced for you patience.

Love,

MonsterSlut

PS This will be removed when I start up again.


End file.
